Eden
by Inner-me-is-chaos
Summary: It was just this one... little... sniff.


**A/N:** _Well, here my first real english fanfiction (os) that i wrote for the SessKag group on deviantart ;) (It's for the spring contest so please vote for me if you like it xD)_

_Hope you like it and please give me a review on any mistakes that you find, since I'm European and english is the second language that I lern at school... _

_~Have fun ;)  
_

**Eden**

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Inuyasha and his group had been forced to stay in his house.

Sometimes he really thought that it would have been better to deny his brother's miko her will to have a look at Rin. But then again his little ward would still have been ill, or -what he really did not wish for- would have even gotten worse.

For the little girl he would just have to live through this misery.

Thinking about all the humans it wasn't too bad to have them around.

They may smell pretty bad, but as long as they didn't stay in his presence too long and were there to help Rin and to play with the little girl so she wouldn't mind the bad weather they could be staying as long as they wanted.

It was just his little _half_-brother that drove his and his beats' mind crazy.

The hanyou didn't have anything better to do than to rant about this situation. Every day he complained about their stay at the daiyoukais palace and that their group could've already been back to Edo for some days if just the rest of them wouldn't be too sensitive.

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to sigh and tried to concentrate on the sun on his skin.

He didn't know that much about humans but it was clear as crystal that whether the humans, nor the hanyou or the two demons of their group would survive more than a few days out there in the wilderness.

Since it was near the end of winter his mansion was plagued by a snowstorm that came down from the mountains of the north to where his home was situated.

Not even he, the great Sesshomaru, daiyoukai and Lord of the west, liked to leave his chambers to travel around at this time of the year.

And for exact that reason he had a dark miko install this garden in one of the biggest rooms in his mansion some decades ago. It could be so… refreshing to spend some hours in the sun, which shone from the normally snow-white ceiling, whereas everything outside of this room was grey and somber; he simply had to admit it. Naturally not to anybody but himself and his beast, but none the less he admit it.

In this _little world_, how Rin once described this place, not only he could relax, but his beast, too.

**He could feel his body rumbling in content.**

The green grass and flowers on his skin reminded him of his wild nature and his furry tail bobbed happily up and down a foot beside him, not caring about the slight wind that blew through its fur and let it look like a big, windswept, fluffy pillow.

The Daiyoukai was so at ease, that he didn't even realize the little creature entering his garden for some time... but unfortunately the direction of the wind changed and his nose felt as if it was beaten with a new, odd scent.

It didn't even take him two second to jump on his legs and sneak to his visitor.

Kneeling and hiding behind some of the grasses like the predator he was, he kept his eyes on the human that had dared to enter this world.

His world!

Not trusting his now beast-red eyes the dog demon took some breaths to assure that the creature was, indeed, human. She had the body of a human, and he even did know her name, but… why was her scent this different right now?

'_Kagome.'_

He knew the miko insisted on a daily bath if it was possible and he had been hit by the strange scents her so called 'shampoo' left on her but this was something he had never witnessed before.

_She smelled __**indescribable.**_

Closing his eyes for some mere seconds his beast let him sniff, and it seemed as if the air in his little world had just gotten a little bit sweeter.

Compared to Rin he really wasn't a person -or youkai- to like sweets, but this sensation was just overwhelming, and when the 'killing perfection' opened his lids the air had taken on a slightly pink shade.

Finally he was able to see her face and just realized by her expression that his body had betrayed him and that he had stepped in front of her with all his glory without noticing.

"Eeek!" The miko made a shrill sound when she saw him, blushed and then turned around with her hands over her eyes, just to leave Sesshomaru confused behind her.

It took the daiyoukai some seconds to get over the high and some more before he realized why the miko reacted the way she did.

His beast just grinned inside.

"What… what are you doing here?" Kagome asked adding '...running around naked?!' in her mind and turned slightly in his direction to peek at him through her fingers. Her reaction was nearly as it was before, she simply squealed lower and a blush made its way onto her face.

Provoking, Sesshomaru took some steps until he reached her side. He knew how silently he had moved so he wasn't surprised when the miko slightly jumped when he began to whisper in her ear.

"This is a question that this Sesshomaru would like to ask you as well.", he spoke quietly as his nose dragged him near her body and began to make its way from her shoulder and up to her hair, trying to identify the scent she radiated.

"After all, this is my palace, and this Sesshomaru has got every right to go where he wants."

_And how he wanted._

Kagomes blush got more intense.

"I... I was wandering through the halls because Inuyasha just wouldn't stop bickering, and… and then I was suddenly attracted to this door. I'm really sorry if I am not allowed here." She stuttered and her eyes flew to the door that was located nearly at the other side of the room.

"I… I'll simply go, if you don't want me here… -ah!"

She didn't get far since a hand was encircling her wrist at the second she decided to take the first step so she was dragged with her back to a muscular chest which could only belong to one person.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru knows how… annoying the hanyou can be. You may stay."

…

"Ahm… okay,… I will." Kagome said nervously, noticing the commanding hint in his offer. And what the hell was this thing crawling up her right leg?! Well, did she dare to look down? Not to forget that the youkai now held her head in his right hand and bent it to the left while his other arm wound its way around her waist. Sniffing her, his nose moved up and down her neck.

She was a girl from modern Japan, but even for her liking her present situation was a little bit too close to the naked daiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru…I have really no problem with staying here with you, this is really a nice place… but… could you get yourself some clothes? You'll catch a cold!"

He nearly let the chuckle of his beats escape his lips when her voice got louder near the end of her sentence, but that wasn't enough of a request for him to fulfil. He and his beast preferred what he did then, since he still didn't know much about her scent. It smelled a little bit of her, that was only naturally, but what was this… slight nuance in it?

To find out more he simply took her chin in his hand, and changed to the other side of her neck to examine it in the same way as the one before. The miko stood as still as a stick still hoping for him to accept her suggestion with closed eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder which worked as a contrast to the cold chill of the chilly breeze and her nipples hardened unintentionally.

_Why did this have to happen now?_

He reminded her so much of a dog now that she couldn't comprehend how this -oh so naked- male could be the Sesshomaru she knew and she was grateful that his breathing-sounds near her ear stopped not long after she shivered.

"This Sesshomaru feels fine."

The miko groaned in response. 'Even if he isn't cold he could at least throw something over for the sense of shame… and if not for his, then for mine!', she thought angrily and opened her eyes to give him a nearly-death-glare but began to blush instead.

The reason for that reaction was just so simple that the daiyoukai had moved and stood now exactly before her, bent in her direction so she could feel his warmth on her chest and his breath on her face.

This time she was silent, but her blush grew wider and got redder and redder until it was nearly the colour of Sesshomarus' red eyes with which he eyed her right about then.

"What… what are you doing?"

She could almost taste his breath on her lips when he, again, took a step in her direction and she was glad that she felt something furry pressing at her mid-section instead of the skin she expected. Still it did nothing against the fact that he stood too close and sniffed her another time.

"This sent."

It was all the caution she got before his lips collided with hers and she was just too shocked to do something against it.

In her shock she opened her eyes to their maximum. She was so distracted by the fact that Sesshomaru -did he take all of his pills?- _kissed_ her that she didn't realize his tail leaving his waist to encircle hers in the next moments and to rub up and down the side of one of her legs.

Little did she know that right in this moment a small child opened the door to her favourite place in her home to search for her favourite Daiyoukai in the world. Even Sesshomaru was too distracted by 'trying to define the scent' and having a staring-duel with the miko to tell that his little ward was near, but he realized when the little girl opened the door to the little world and called out to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you heeeeereee?!" She screamed while searching for her master in the garden. Her eyes gleamed in delight when she found his statue near a wall on the other end of the room.

"Sesshomaru-samaaaa!"

Kagome, still stunned by the Daiyoukais stunt, was even more confused than before when the male only moved to his previous two-inch-distance before her with no shame for his body or their situation, when the child arrived. Simply his tail was getting back to his old position around the youkais hips to spare the child of a view she wouldn't forget for a while.

Breathing fast the miko turned her head in the direction of the little girl who now ran up to them and threw her one of the cutest smiles she had ever seen in her live, before changing her attention to her lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama~!" Rin said in a nagging voice, stopping at his side to place her hand at his tail and giving it some small tugs. "Jaken-sama has been searching for you! He said there was a veeeery important youkai who wanted to see you."

Finally removing his eyes from the woman before him Sesshomaru settled them on Rin as her tugs got sharper and nodded at her as his acknowledge. The girl understood immediately and let her hand fall to her side.

"Should Rin get your clothes for you, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked friendly and stormed off directly when the demon nodded at her for the second time. She shouted back at them when she run out of the still open door. "Don't take too long, Sesshomaru-samaaaa. It's uuurgent!"

Still too stunned to speak Kagome puffed shortly and then turned her head back to the male before her. He still stood only some inches before her, but somehow -thanks to Rins' interference- the situation felt even more unreal than before, so she… didn't real mind the closeness.

He surprised her another time when he began to speak.

"It's the spring."

"W… what?!" Kagome asked, stunned.

"Your smell, it's the smell of spring."

That was all the explanation she got before the Daiyoukai turned around and began to leave the room to search for his ward and his clothes… still stark naked.


End file.
